La última página
by anubis2004
Summary: Del amor al odio hay un solo paso y Snape está dispuesto a darlo


-La última página -  
  
Todos me llaman Snivellus aunque ese no es mi nombre.  
  
Hoy he cumplido dieciocho años. El único regalo que he recibido ha sido el más amargo de toda mi miserable existencia.  
  
Lily me ha dejado.  
  
Me ha abandonado por mi peor enemigo, ese mequetrefe estúpido y vanidoso de Potter. ¿Qué demonios puede haber visto en él? No es más que un saco de músculos sin seso, un ególatra cuya única idea es que la tierra gira entorno a sí mismo y a su pandilla de perros falderos. ¿Cómo puede haberse enamorado de un matón del tres al cuarto? ¿Cómo puede despreciar mi amor de ese modo, tirarlo todo a la basura como si fuera un montón de mierda?  
  
¡Qué ciego he sido...! Me siento como una polilla que a fuerza de acercarse demasiado a la luz finalmente se ha abrasado. Me siento impotente y traicionado. Pero lo que más me duele es que sea ella precisamente la que me haya dado el beso de Judas, poniéndoles en bandeja la peor de las humillaciones. La he querido tanto que era incapaz de ver más allá de ella. Todo mi universo se concentraba donde ella estuviera. Mi Lily... No puedo olvidarme de su voz cuando susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído, ni del sabor de sus labios. Su olor aún está en mi piel. Sólo hace una semana que hicimos el amor por última vez. ¿Cómo pudo engañarme de ese modo?  
  
La odio con todas mis fuerzas y sin embargo no puedo dejar de amarla desesperadamente. Me voy corroyendo por dentro pero no soy capaz de volcar mi veneno en ella; solamente puedo vomitarlo hacia todos lo demás.  
  
Odio a la vida porque no ha sido generosa conmigo. Odio a mis padres porque me han hecho sentir desgraciado durante toda mi existencia, porque no me querían y no trataron jamás de disimularlo, porque me han convertido en un ser resentido, amargado y mezquino. Odio a los que me han dado de lado sin concederme siquiera el beneficio de la duda, a los que se han burlado de mí sin misericordia y también a los que me han mirado con lástima y compasión. Que se metan su lástima por donde les quepa. No quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí.  
  
Únicamente quiero venganza.  
  
Había pensado en irrumpir un día en Hogwarts como un "ángel vengador". Lo he visto en los noticiarios de los muggles: "Dos jóvenes armados con fusiles asaltan su instituto y asesinan a diecisiete compañeros en un acto de indescriptible violencia". Sólo que yo iría armado nada más que con mi varita y las más de doscientas cincuenta maldiciones distintas que soy capaz de lanzar, incluyendo las imperdonables. Mi mala fama se queda corta en ese aspecto. Por supuesto, Potter y compañía serían mis primeros objetivos, seguidos de algún profesor más. Y a Lily la dejaría vivir para que viera morir a su amor bajo una maldición Crucio con todo lujo de detalles.  
  
Al final, como guinda del pastel, dirigiría la varita contra mí mismo y acabaría de una vez con todo. O quizá me tomara un veneno lo suficientemente potente para que me matase antes de que pudieran reducirme. Soy perfectamente capaz de fabricar cualquier veneno. He sacado matrícula de honor en Pociones durante cada unos de los seis cursos. Incluso tengo alguna ponzoña de mi propia cosecha...  
  
Lo mejor de todo esto seria que Lily tendrá que cargar en su conciencia con todas esas muertes, incluida la mía. Se merece ese dolor. Ella no tiene ni la más remota idea de la desesperación que siento yo ahora mismo.  
  
Pero no; resultaría demasiado sencillo para todos que yo desapareciese para siempre de sus vidas. Y aunque no siento ya demasiado aprecio por la existencia, ni siquiera por la mía, confieso que tengo miedo a morir.  
  
Por eso he tomado una decisión que va a cambiar mi vida.  
  
He aceptado la oferta de Lucius Malfoy. Mañana a esta hora seré un Mortífago al servicio de Lord Voldemort.  
  
El amor de Lily era lo único que me impedía dar el paso, pero ella misma se ha encargado de cortar las riendas y ahora estoy más que dispuesto a pasar al otro lado.  
  
Lucius dice que el Señor Tenebroso estará muy orgulloso de que alguien tan inteligente como yo haya aceptado unirse a sus filas, aunque sospecho que sólo se trata de halagos para alimentar mi vanidad. Sin embargo, es agradable pensar que por fin voy a ser aceptado tal y como soy, sin burlas ni humillaciones, que voy a formar parte de algo donde no se me apartará a un lado igual que un miserable estorbo.  
  
Confieso que estoy asustado. El honor lleva consigo una enorme responsabilidad. Sé que se me va a exigir mucho pero también estoy seguro de que soy capaz de llevar a cabo lo que se espera de mí.  
  
La ceremonia de iniciación va a celebrarse esta misma noche; por fin podré conocer a Lord Voldemort y llevar su Marca en mi antebrazo. Lucius me ha contado que su imposición produce un dolor indescriptible seguido por un placer tan exquisito que no puede compararse con nada de este mundo. Me ha ofrecido a su esposa Narcisa como "regalo de bienvenida", esas ha sido sus palabras exactas. Pero no he aceptado. Quiero que mi último recuerdo sea para Lily.  
  
Nunca más volveré a escribir en este diario. Este capítulo de mi vida concluye esta noche para siempre y esta es su última página.  
  
Me llamo Severus Snape. Hoy he cumplido dieciocho años y por fin obtendré lo que jamás antes había recibido. Respeto.  
  
Entonces empezará mi auténtica venganza. 


End file.
